1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traction devices for the spine, and in particular to a new method and portable apparatus for providing lumbar traction that can be used in the home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that vertebral disorders in the human back can be treated by placing the spine and vertebrae under tension. Such tension or traction serves to distract, or pull apart, the intervertebral discs and apophyseal joints of the spine thereby removing pressure from nerve roots that may be pinched while keeping the apophyseal joints and ligaments at rest. It has been determined that the optimal position for a patient undergoing spinal traction is flat on his or her back, with the legs elevated.
Numerous traction devices have been developed for applying traction to the human spine. Many of these devices utilize a platform, stool or other support structure to elevate the knees and lower legs of the patient while lying on his back. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,151, 4,419,990 and 4,602,619. Such elevating structures are usually placed near the foot of a bed, and are typically used in conjunction with a traction imparting device that is either attached to the elevating structure itself or to a frame attached to the bed. While such devices place the spine in an appropriate position for traction, they tend to be bulky, and are difficult to set up and take down. As a result, they are not portable and are better adapted for use in a hospital setting rather than in a home.
The traction devices found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,514 and 5,387,186 utilize a trapeze or T-bar instead of an elevating stool to support the knees of the user. These devices can also be cumbersome to use, making them less portable and less desirable for home use. In addition, when used for the extended periods required for proper traction, these devices may be uncomfortable to use, and may cause an interruption of normal blood circulation to the legs below the knees. It is therefore desirable to provide a simple, portable and effective lumbar traction device for use in the home that can be easily set up and taken down for use while traveling.